


Cupcake

by autumnyte



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a fill for the Dragon Age kink meme. An anon asked for birthday-themed fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This is unapologetically fluffy, silly and OOC for these two, but I couldn't resist.

It was such a busy, toilsome morning at the clinic that Anders nearly forgot what day it was. Not that his Name Day was something he particularly _wanted_ to remember. Ever since becoming a Grey Warden, each year that passed was simply a reminder that he was one step closer to his Calling.

Still, his friends wanted to help him celebrate the occasion at the Hanged Man later that evening, and Anders was looking forward to it. Justice might even allow him the rare indulgence of a nag-free pint of ale. 

During a lull between patients, as he discarded used poultices and organized his potions, Anders wondered idly if any of his companions would stop in to wish him well before the festivities. Hawke or Varric might drop by with a gift. Or Merrill, perhaps. She was big on Name Days. 

The very last person he expected to see was--

"Fenris?" 

"Mage." The elf nodded curtly in what Anders assumed was supposed to pass for a greeting. 

"What are you doing here?" Anders eyed him suspiciously, noting that he appeared to be carrying a small parcel.

"I... understand that today is your Name Day. Hawke is otherwise occupied and asked me to deliver this for him." 

Fenris presented Anders with what, upon further inspection, turned out to be an artfully folded linen napkin. Anders opened the top, took a peek inside and discovered an exceptionally delightful cupcake nestled within. His stomach rumbled in anticipation as he unwrapped the delicate pastry, breathing in the delicious aroma of vanilla that wafted from it. The fluffy white cake had been painstakingly decorated with pink buttercream icing. Anders could only imagine how long it must have taken Orana to bake and prepare such a masterpiece and nest it so carefully inside the napkin.

"Thank you, for, er, dropping this off, then," Anders said awkwardly. He stared hungrily at the cupcake and wondered whether it would be terribly rude to devour the thing in front of Fenris. Then he wondered why he even cared. 

As if intuiting his thoughts, Fenris offered, "You... could eat it now, if you wish."

Anders closed his eyes and took a blissful bite, slowly savoring the the decadent, sugary treat. He finished the remainder in three greedy mouthfuls, leaving only an enjoyable warmth in his belly and a dab of frosting at the corner of his mouth. He licked his lips and looked up to find Fenris staring intently at him. He could have sworn that the elf's mouth was twitching upward in what resembled a smile. 

For a moment, Anders panicked that perhaps he'd been poisoned, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. If Fenris wanted him dead, he'd be perfectly content to use his fist. But that didn't explain why the elf was still standing there watching him. 

"Well, I should get back to, erm..." Anders gestured pitifully to the empty clinic. Where were those blighted patients when he needed them?

"Of course." Fenris fixed him with one last inscrutable gaze before turning on his heel and exiting the clinic.

 

***

 

Not an hour later, Hawke came striding in. He clapped Anders on the back and handed him a gift, wrapped in fancy paper and tied with an ornate bow.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Happy Name Day, Anders!" 

"Another gift? I don't know what I've done to deserve such generosity, but thank you," Anders smiled widely. "You know, you could have waited and brought the cupcake in person. Delicious as it was--" 

"Brought the... what now?" Hawke was looking at Anders as if he had two heads and was speaking Orlesian. 

Anders wrinkled his nose in confusion. "The cupcake. That elaborate, tasty treat that you sent over with Fenris." 

"Am I to understand that Fenris gave you a cupcake and told you it was from me?" Hawke asked, scratching his head.

"Yes." Anders nodded. "It was pink," he added, as if that somehow helped. 

Hawke laughed. "Anders, I assure you, I did no such thing. I wonder if Varric is playing a practical joke or... something. Fenris is invited to the Hanged Man tonight, so we'll get to the bottom of this, one way or another." 

It had to be a practical joke. Had to be. Because the only other possible explanation--that Fenris had wanted to give Anders a gift, that Fenris had actually _baked_ the cupcake himself--was too ludicrous to even fathom. So, a practical joke. That would certainly account for the hint of a smile and the way Fenris had been staring at him, wouldn't it? 

As he locked up the clinic and made his way to the Hanged Man with Hawke, Anders couldn't stop picturing Fenris's smile. The memory of that visit was now twisting in his mind, going down strange avenues he didn't want to explore. Or at least, he never thought he wanted to explore, before now. 

Anders suddenly suspected that the evening was going to require a lot more than one measly pint of ale. Justice would simply have to suck it up. It was his Name Day, after all.


End file.
